


Interrupted

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Destiny, Getting interrupted, Humor, Romance, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: Leonard has been saved from the time stream, about a year after the Oculus explosion. But will he and Sara ever get a bit of time alone together? A story in five short parts (all posted) for the Snart Lives!/F*** Destiny project.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My stories can get a bit "talky;" I know this. So, I challenged myself to write something in which there's no dialogue until the very end.
> 
> For the Snart Lives!/Fuck Destiny project on Tumblr. So many thanks to everyone who took part! Many, many thanks to the awesome LarielRomeniel for reading this and fixing many things.

The first time they're interrupted, it's only been a day or two since they plucked Leonard from the time stream, where he'd been swept in the wake of the Oculus explosion and held in a sort of suspended animation. Gideon, with a tone of surprise, has pronounced him fit and well, and although Amaya and Nate are still looking at him out of the corners of their eyes, most everyone agrees that he's back on the team.

Sara's escorted him to his new room and, trying to remain captain-like and purposeful, is telling him about the new system of kitchen duty on the ship—a practical detail that keeps getting derailed by the look in Leonard's eyes. Her businesslike lecture eventually grows slower and slower, his responses vaguer and vaguer, until they're both just standing there staring at each other.

He moves slowly enough, eyes on hers, that there's no doubt what his plan is, plenty of time for her to respond with another retort and depart, leaving no doubt about her feelings.

She doesn't. She meets direct blue eyes, and licks her lips, and then she's being pulled into his arms and kissed. By her crook. Who's one hell of a thief, after all.

It's not much more than a warm touch of lips, the slightly awkward bump of noses, the taste of mint and the briefest promise of something deeper and more satisfying, when Gideon breaks in with an apologetic reminder that she needs Sara's input to set the coordinates to their next destination. They break apart with regret, but smiles on both their faces, and both of them know that they'll pick this up again later.

Whenever "later" comes


	2. Chapter 2

The second time they're interrupted, it's nearly two weeks later.

Life being what it is for the Legends, the team's been busy. Sara's captain now, and she has a whole new set of duties and possible distractions. She's tracking aberrations and planning operations, and there are nights she can't manage much more than to make it back to her room and collapse on the bed. (And it doesn't help that the rest of the team doesn't seem to think that captains need privacy.)

Leonard's been submitting with ill grace to a set of tests by Stein and Ray, who are fascinated at the notion that someone could survive in the time stream. And he's dealing with Mick, who's not at all interested at this point in going back to their earlier dynamic (fine, because neither is Leonard) but is oddly determined to make sure his friend and former "boss" fits back in with the team. That leads to a number of awkward dinners with Amaya Jiwe, and belatedly to Leonard finding out about his past self and the Legion.

He... has some trouble with that, not the least of which is that he doesn't remember a goddamned thing about it. And he really doesn't like that Amaya, who seems to mean something to Mick, keeps looking at him like he's going to attack her at any given moment.

Like he's his father.

It's not Leonard's way to pussyfoot around... well, anyone, really... but for Mick, he tries. He's really rather sincerely interested in Amaya's background with the Justice Society and her general badass-ery, and that makes it easier to turn on the charm. But she keeps giving him _that_ look, and in frustration the snark edges back into his voice, and the whole thing goes downhill from there.

Annoyed, disgusted with himself... especially his past self... he stalks back to his room, fuming and wondering if he's ever going to truly make this work.

And there, he finds Sara, waiting for him.

He stares at her a long moment; she holds up a bottle of Scotch and a pair of glasses with a grin. But the smile slowly slips away, turns into something a bit more intense, as he takes one step toward her, then another, and she set the glasses and booze down a few seconds before he finally reaches her and they crash together in their third kiss since that fateful day at the Oculus.

It's messy and passionate, utterly unlike the goodbye of their first kiss and the promise of their second. Len's hands are tangled deep in Sara's hair; her nails are digging into his scalp, fingers flexing as they mutually deepen the kiss. After a minute or an hour, she breaks away with a noise of frustration at the height difference; he responds by boosting her up against the edge of the bed and going in for another kiss. She gives in to a very long-standing impulse and shoves her hands into the back pockets of those damned skinny jeans, pulling him closer even as she tucks her knees around his hips, appreciating the almost-growl he makes as the last iota of space between them vanishes.

In reality, they get maybe a few minutes. Then the spell is shattered as Mick—damn him—pounds on the door, bellowing for Snart and demanding to know what he'd done to upset Amaya. And Mick, they both know, will not accept silence or excuses as answer.

They break apart with regret, again; lips swollen, Sara's hair mussed and both of them breathing heavily. Len shouts for a moment's grace, thinks regretfully about a cold shower; Sara twists her hair back in a knot and smirks at him, just a little. She whispers in his ear before he opens the door; he nods seconds before she slips out, stepping around their teammate with a nod. Mick blinks at them, surprised but patently unfooled, even as he chooses to not pursue it at the moment.

Sara makes her escape; Len turns to face his friend. And while it might not have been the evening he'd hoped for a few moments ago, at least they manage to hash some things out before they go their separate ways that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara and Leonard don't get interrupted again for another few weeks. They don't have an opportunity to be.

Oh, the attempt is there; the whispered plot to meet the next night in Leonard's room, to continue the activities Mick had so rudely interrupted. Life, and the next mission, have other plans.

Leonard doesn't mean to play the hero again; frankly, it's the furthest thing from his thoughts. But the next mission takes them all to Los Angeles in the early '90s, and there's a kid to be protected for reasons Gideon won't fully tell them; a scrawny, snarky, troublesome boy that reminds one Leonard Snart uncomfortably of himself.

And when the assassin sent to kill the kid ambushes them, he reacts without thinking, really. He dives in front of the boy, firing as he goes, cold gun set to its maximum level and right on target even as the man raises his gun.

The bullet catches him in the hip; he hits the ground hard, pain exploding not only from the wound but from his head too, as his skull slams into the concrete. Unconsciousness comes, however, only after he sees the satisfying sight of the iced-over figure shattering in front of him.

And then he wakes up hours later in the Waverider's medbay, with Sara glaring at him, arms folded. She's far scarier than the other assassin, and hopped up on Gideon's good painkillers, he happily tells her so.

Which might not have been a good idea.

He's fortunate. Gideon, with many pithy comments and remarkable sarcasm for an AI, is able to repair his shattered hip and help the concussion on the way to healing. Still, he's under strict bed rest until she's sure everything has fully knitted—and that means no physical activity.

At first, the prospect of a Leonard Snart stuck in bed and unable to move has Sara smirking meaningfully at him, until Gideon repeats the _no_ physical activity part with arch emphasis.

The next 10 days pass... slowly. Very slowly. Len's off bed rest after five, but Gideon doesn't lift the full restrictions for another handful of days, when her scans show everything is back to normal, such as it is.

Sara's there with him when that happens, but they very carefully don't look at each other as they leave the medbay and head toward his room. Len keeps his saunter unhurried; Sara strolls along next to him as if she hasn't a care in the world. They make it to the room without a crisis interrupting them, and she follows him inside without a word spoken.

This time, some of their clothing actually makes it to the floor. Sara's eyes don't leave Len's as she slowly runs her hands up under his shirt, starts to peel it off, biting her lip as she feels the scars she's always known were there. He just watches her with that intent expression, finally ducking his head to help as she eases the black fabric armor over his shoulders and flings it behind her, moving her fingers to trail slowly down his chest.

He takes a deep breath as he moves his hands to her waist, then up under her own shirt, calloused fingertips gentle on soft skin. Sara hums as she closes her eyes, then opens them to grin at him as her shirt joins his on the floor and they both move forward to find out, finally, how his skin feels against hers.

They make it to the bed, eventually, and she's straddling him, moving against him just a little despite the clothing that's still in place, gasping as his mouth traces her collarbone, and those sensitive fingertips move to her back, tracing a line just under the bra she's somehow retained, both of them so thoroughly distracted and _**distracted**_ that they don't even hear the chaos outside the room until...

...they both jump as Nate's voice blares over the ship's comms, freaking out because the cargo bay's on fire and Mick what did you do, and Mick is responding that it's not his fault, damnit, and Stein and Jax are apologetically saying that just maybe transmutation practice got out of hand and the fire extinguishers aren't working on the blaze and...

They're both clothed by the time they leave the room, Len with cold gun in hand for extinguishing purposes, and utterly businesslike by the time they encounter the others. And by the time the chaos has subsided, Gideon announces that they're ready to emerge from the time stream at their next destination.

And any further exploration will have to wait, again.


	4. Chapter 4

They're separated on the next mission. And that's fine; it's not like they're joined at the hip, not like they're anything official, really. The team doesn't even know about what's been smoldering there, although Mick certainly has an idea.

And it's not like they've had much of a chance to talk about it. Or taken the time to _talk_ when they do.

There's a heist to be planned in the city, so that's Len's focus this time. Sara, in the meantime, is the obvious leader for a portion of the mission that involves rescuing a young woman from a band of rebels who've taken her into the hills. They don't get to do more than exchange a heated glance, a murmured rejoinder to take care, before they part.

They don't see each other again for weeks.

When the two groups meet again. Sara's battered and weary and has a new scar on her cheek (from the young woman, an incipient badass who really didn't want to be rescued). And Leonard's nerves are still jangling from the very tough but ultimately satisfying heist of an artifact out of time.

They stand there and grin at each other as the rest of the team greets each other around them, finally remembering to act like nothing more than crook and captain and exchanging nods as they all head back to the ship.

Once they're safely in the time stream with nowhere in particular to go, Sara heads toward her room with the rejoinder that she needs to sleep for a month and strict orders for Gideon not to bother her except in the case of an emergency. No one seems to notice when an equally weary Leonard follows her there—or sees when Sara meets him at the door, grabbing the front of his jacket and dragging him inside.

It's been the longest time they've been apart since his rescue from the Oculus; neither of them wants to waste more time. Things progress quite satisfyingly, really, and clothing soon litters the floor, and the desk, and in the case of Sara's underwear, the weapons rack.

Sara's lying back against the pillows, panting, eyes closed and hair tangled around her head. She's been muffling her own cries against her wrist; both of them know, from the Kendra-and-Ray days, that the soundproofing on the Waverider is not the greatest. Leonard doesn't bother to wipe the smug smirk from his face as he presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh before dragging himself back up to lie beside her. He's been waiting a long time to steal a lot more than a kiss, after all, and he's not about to apologize for eliciting _that_ reaction.

Sara, opening her eyes, rolls them at his expression, then reaches out to trace the largest scar on his shoulder again, her own expression growing serious. Leonard's smirk fades, too, at the look in her eyes, and the way her fingers slowly move over to his side and down around to his back. After a moment, he moves even closer, propping himself up on an elbow over her, other hand rising to trace her cheekbone. Sara moves her hands to trail down his bare spine, licking her lips as she pulls him closer, shifting her hips as their eyes meet in agreement...

And the ship jolts alarmingly as something jars against it, then again even harder. And all the alarms start blaring and Gideon announces that they're under attack and Mick comes on the comms to yell, amidst a remarkable flurry of profanity, that they've been found by time pirates.

Len's barely managed to keep himself from falling off the bed, but the whole situation's a little bit of a … well, "buzzkill" doesn't even begin to cover it. He's impressed, though, as Sara proves that her command of profanity is even more impressive than Mick's, at least in the breadth of languages at her disposal. They struggle up together to get at least vaguely presentable (and make what they'd been doing... or at least trying to do... a little obvious) before running out the door toward the bridge.

Between the Waverider's weaponry and Sara's fancy flying, they convince the time pirates that they'd be better off seeking easier prey. It's at least partly bluff, though, and as soon as they're gone, Sara's forced to take them out of the temporal zone and down in 2000, in what Rip would have euphemistically called a "controlled landing" but she bluntly calls "a crash."

Fortunately, the only injuries are bumps and bruises. Fortunately, they have the supplies they need to make repairs.

Unfortunately, no one on the ship is likely to get any rest or relaxation... or anything else, Leonard thinks with a sigh... in the near future.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a few weeks to get the Waverider fully repaired—and, although Sara'd tried toaim for the middle of nowhere, to deal with the aberration they'd unintentionally caused when a young astronomer saw the ship plummeting from the sky with her telescope.

They all meet on the bridge when it's time to depart, but Sara's not there. After a few minutes, Mick, frowning, starts to ask Gideon where she is... when the captain herself emerges from the corridor to the crew quarters, bag slung over her shoulder and a determined look on her face.

She informs Mick that he's in charge for the next few days (Stein protests faintly in the background) but that he should listen to Amaya, and then turns to regard the crook who's just then straightened from his customary lean against a jump chair. In two steps, she's taken a grip on the lapels of his coat, and starts pulling him toward the jump ship without a background glance at the crew.

Len, though, can't resist taking that glance. Mick looks smug. Amaya looks pleased. Jax, though smiling, looks a touch... disappointed? Ray and Nate seems to be a mix of surprised and baffled; Stein... well, much to Len's surprise, Stein looks sort of smug, too.

He'll find out later about the crew's betting pool on when Sara would snap and drag him off. The old man had just cleaned up.

* * *

Sara keeps them in 2000, but takes them to Cataract City, once known as one of the honeymoon capitals of the world.

She's prepared: Gideon-produced cash gets them a penthouse suite at the nicest of the local hotels. Len just keeps his mouth shut, smirking, as the manager tries to recommend seeing the sights and gets thoroughly shut down by a patented Sara Lance glare. Finally, the man just hands off the room service menu and scuttles off.

The elevator is empty except for the two of them, and there's a special key for the penthouse. Sara jams it in the mechanism, drops her bag, and turns to shove him back against the wall with what could, to his amusement, almost be called a growl.

They're in thorough disarray by the time they reach the top floor, and as the door opens, Len stops trying his best to leave a new mark on Sara's throat and wraps his arms around her so she can hook her legs around his waist. He pauses only to push the bag out of the elevator with a foot, then carries her out into the suite, past the amazing view and the classy décor, toward the room with the king-sized bed.

And no one, and nothing, not well-meaning teammates nor time pirates nor helpful AIs- interrupts them this time.

Afterward, drenched in sweat but satisfied, lying still skin-to-skin and tangled amidst the sheets, Sara lifts her head and meets his eyes. Len brushes a tendril of hair off her forehead and traces a fingertip down her jaw.

And together, they both breathe the word that's on both their minds.

"Finally."


End file.
